


Big Brother Type

by rinnytin



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “I’m not sure I would consider it to be flirting if it was coming from anyone but you, Minagi"Strength|| Fear
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Big Brother Type

**Author's Note:**

> Is banri being used to project my own desire to kiss some of these guys? Yes. Absolutely. Was this supposed to be day one? Also yes.
> 
> anyways stan tsuzuban aka hardworking and hardly working boyfriends *★,°*:.☆(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。

“Oi, Tsuzuru, do you have work today?” Banri’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he hummed in response, taking a moment to register what he asked. He was on auto-pilot and was barely able to think straight with the lack of sleep he was getting and thankfully, Banri seemed to understand and was patient. 

“Work? Oh, no, I’m off this week because of exams,” Tsuzuru said, making a vague gesture to his open textbook which he wasn’t really paying attention to, but nonetheless, he was calling it studying, “Why?”

“No reason, you just look like you’re about to pass out so I didn’t know if I should force you into taking a day off,” Banri placed an espresso shot down in front of him before sitting down across from him, “When’s the last time you got decent sleep?”

“Uh,” He didn’t know the answer to that because it probably had been years since he had gotten sleep that would be considered decent. He was awake early for classes or work, up late with homework, practice, or scriptwriting. He was constantly running on fumes and whatever placebo effect that shooting down espresso shots and energy drinks were giving him. Banri probably didn’t understand at all - he didn’t have to study or work hard to afford his expensive taste in clothes.

“That’s what I thought,” Banri smiled as he leaned back, his chair tipped back and he easily balanced himself on the two back legs of the chairs, “You need a break, dude. Between your job, university, and the company - you’re spread thin and it shows.”

“I can’t just take a break,” Tsuzuru sighed as he closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes before leaning back. He wanted a “But maybe I should do something else to just clear my head.”

Maybe he would get into those mobile games that he and Itaru played and spend his free time grinding away, but he also knew that both of the Mankai resident gamers both spend a ridiculous amount of money on their games and he couldn’t afford to get into that. Not when he was already struggling to even have extra income in general.

“You want to go out? I’ve been thinking about going to that new cafe around the block but haven’t got around to it,” Banri let the chair drop back onto all fours - the loud thud as the wood hit the floor making Tsuzuru flinch, “Don’t worry ‘bout paying or anything. Consider this a... reward for working so hard for the company.”

He knew that he should insist that he needed to get his work done, but he nodded and gathered his books before putting them away. He deserved a break, even if he felt guilty - he knew it was only a matter of time before he crashed and burned so maybe a nice day off would give him more time before that happened. Banri stood up and Tsuzuru realized just how much of a difference everything was between them - Banri was taller and more muscular, he had a naturally attractive face that was reminiscent of the models on the fashion magazines that came in for Yuki and he was dressed in some designer clothes. Him on the other hand, he was skinny and not even the lean, attractive type of skinny - he lacked any kind of muscle definition since he didn’t have time to work out and his face, well, the dark circle were beginning to grow circles of their own. Yuki had once said that he was the picture-perfect image of a fashion movement that was aptly named Heroin Chic and he didn't know whether he was supposed to take that as a compliment or insult. 

“Dude, you’re spacin’ out real bad,” Banri threw an arm around his shoulder and he blinked in confusion, not realizing that he was staring at the object of his jealousy for a few minutes at least. With this close proximity, the smell of his cologne seemed to flood his lungs in a warm musky that he just knew was expensive. 

Maybe he didn’t want to spend time with Banri. Despite being younger, Banri was in almost every way, better than himself. He was talented, attractive, smart and Tsuzuru could find a billion things that he lacked that Banri excelled in. But he was being pushed towards the door and not wanting to seem rude to suddenly change his mind, he willed himself out of his head to follow along.

The walk was short since it was just around the block from the dorm, but it felt a lot longer than the five minutes it actually took. Opening the cafe door, the scent of freshly baked pastries and freshly brewed coffee seemed to envelop him in a comforting warmth that he sighed happily when it filled his lungs. Since it was exam season, Omi hadn’t been baking as much as usual and he had to admit that the smell of fresh-baked cakes and cookies was something that helped get him through the day.

“Tsuzuru, go pick whatever you want,” Banri smirked as he nodded towards the display case as he walked up to the counter, smiling at the girl who was working. He had such an easy charm about him that made the girl blush as he spoke to her, he didn’t even say much yet but Banri just had a permanent buff that made him appealing to everyone he came across. Tsuzuru settled on a piece of strawberry shortcake and an iced coffee - nothing too crazy that would make him guilty over Banri paying for. 

“Alright, go get a seat for us,” Banri said, smiling at Tsuzuru as he pulled out his card and tapped it against the counter while he ordered, “I’m going to get some stuff to bring back to the dorm too.”

Tsuzuru nodded and sat at one of the booths that were away from the rest of the customers, not really wanting to be seen in his state of being half asleep as he mindlessly scrolled through his unread notifications. There wasn’t much going on, but his daily updates from his brothers was a welcome distraction from his own life. 

“The girl insisted on giving me some cupcakes to try when I said I didn’t know what to get, so you can take whatever one you want,” Banri was leaning back against the seat, stirring his own drink before looking up at the older man and smiling, “We can split ‘em, yeah?”

“Banri, why are you being so nice to me?” Tsuzuru asked it casually and Banri tensed up before he pressed the plastic knife into the frosting of the cupcake - watching Tsuzuru as he cut it down the middle and he pushed the other half towards him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” He takes a bit of his half, the buttercream frosting was too sweet and he put it down on the plate, “Aren’t I always nice to you?”

“We never really talk outside of practices and theatre stuff,” Tsuzuru said, taking it half and eating it without thinking much of the flavor - it was sweet and tasted like a cupcake, which all he cared about, “It never seemed like you had any interest in being more than familiar faces you sometimes see.”

“I guess I’m trying to be more appreciative of your efforts,” Banri leaned forward and cut another one of the cupcakes, “I never really get to thank you properly for everything you do, like you work your ass off all the time. Plus, you’re always busy so I never have the time to do anything.”

“Mhm, you wouldn’t really know what it feels like to be busy, huh?” Tsuzuru said it bluntly, sipping on his iced coffee without really thinking of how his words would actually sound to Banri. The words came from his own mouth enough that it must feel nice hearing it from someone else, at least, that’s the way that he thought about it. But Banri just let out an uncomfortable laugh and tensed up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He forced a bored tone, but Tsuzuru took note of his change in posture and demeanor; his hand clenching and unclenching a fist on the table, his jaw clenching and relaxing as he waited for an explanation before throwing a punch.

“It’s just me being jealous, I wish things came as easily to me as they do to you,” Tsuzuru smiled as he spoke, hoping that he could talk down Banri from his defenses, “You breeze through scripts now, same deal with your university classes and you’re honestly the kind of guy I wish I could be.” 

“A good for nothing delinquent?” Banri relaxed against the seat, but didn’t look up at Tsuzuru, “That’s still what people think of me, isn’t it?”

“No, I mean, maybe to other people you come off that way but I’ve never really saw you that way,” Tsuzuru laughed as he considered just going all out in admitting his feeling towards him, “You were cool when you joined and still are, you have confidence that may come off as arrogance but I don’t see it that way.”

“Damn, Tsuzuru, if I was that confident in myself I would think that you’re flirting with me,” Banri smirked as Tsuzuru coughed, choking on his coffee as his face turned red and he let out a soft chuckled without trying to refute it. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, he was just talking without filter due to his sleep-deprived brain being unable to keep up with his mouth. He never really thought about Banri in any way that would warrant him flirting, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed letting go of all the hidden feelings that he had, “Not even going to try and pretend that you’re not, you must really be out of it.”

“Would you hate it if I said that I’m not sure what I’m doing,” Tsuzuru was older than Banri, but he was definitely not experienced with romance outside of novels and he wasn’t even sure those were ever realistic. He was always too busy taking care of his younger brothers and with the chores that he never considered adding dating to his list of responsibilities.

“So am I just practice or am I the target?”

“Target of what? My jealousy?”

“If you want to call it that, yes,” Banri chuckled and leaned in, resting his head on hand - looking up at Tsuzuru through his lashes in the same clique way that was somehow always written in romance novels. In reality, the action wasn’t as alluring as pretty words made it seem - instead it was expectant and commanding. Even again, maybe it was just because it was Banri that Tsuzuru felt like the air around them warmed up and thickened that he was choking on it as he tried to speak. 

“No, I mean, sort of. Is rambling about how cool I think you are considered flirting?” 

“I’m not sure I would consider it to be flirting if it was coming from anyone but you, Minagi,” Banri smirked and winked at him, “If it makes you feel better, I’m jealous of you too. Mankai won’t be able to thrive without you and a lot of the other guys, especially the middle schoolers, love you like a big brother. Sometimes I wish I was as caring and gentle as you, but I think even if I was given a handbook on how to do that, I still would be no match for you.”

“Ah?” Tsuzuru was surprised that Banri would admit to something like not being good at something, especially since he could have3 easily just continued to tease him.

“Yeah, that’s what you’re good at. You’re the dependable backbone of the company for us, you might think that things come easily to me, but I wouldn’t be able to take on the same responsibility as you.”

“Ah,” Tsuzuru blushed and took a sip of his coffee - he hoped that the caffeine would give him a shot of courage. He wasn’t used to getting compliments about his characters - it was only ever on the work he put out whether it was scripts or his tasks around the dorms - and to say he was good at accepting it was a lie, “It’s mean I guess, I know what you mean.”

Banri smiled - he was blushing, the dusting of pink on his cheek was something that Tsuzuru didn’t expect to be as endearing as it was. Banri didn’t seem like he would be the bashful type, but he seemed hesitant to speak now.

“Uh, yeah,” Banri cleared his throat and swirled his coffee a few times, “I think that we all have our strengths and that’s yours, you know.” 

Tsuzuru could tell he was trying to backpedal on the conversation - his once confident teasing remarks now him trying to steer it into more friendly territory, but they already established that they were attempting to flirt and while it was a little awkward Tsuzuru liked it. He never really felt wanted like that - in a romantic type of way and while he was a fan of romantic troupes, it was much weirder to experience it in real life. 

“Anyways, if you want, we can come here again when you’re not tired?” He posed it as a question, rather than a statement and Tsuzuru nodded. He probably would be in a better state to reciprocate the flirting that Banri initially started off with and  _ maybe  _ it wouldn’t devolve into whatever this awkward state of trying to save face. Banri might have thought that his strength was being a big brother type to the younger members and keeping the company afloat with his writing, but Tsuzuru could confidently say that he had no confidence in his ability to be as smooth as the characters he could write. 

“That sounds good,” Tsuzuru said and Banri jolted up, smiling bigger than Tsuzuru probably has ever seen on him. Banri was usually cool and collected, his emotions were boredom or anger when he wasn’t acting, so this excitement was a surprise to see. Tsuzuru thought that Banri looked good like that.

“Really?” Banri smiled as he leaned back, clearing his throat as he tried to play off his excitement with a shrug, “I mean, that sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)
> 
> [info about ~custom fics~](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend/status/1280625734512410624?s=20)


End file.
